Confessions
by Rieval
Summary: Rodney se confie à un nouvel ami. Episodes 9, Aurora, en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Confessions _

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoiler** : toute la saison 2.

**Rating** **et genre** : PG, humour (enfin j'espère).

**Résumé** : Rodney se confie à un nouvel ami. Pour **Bayas** et **Alhennor** (_luchan_, souriez en gaélique écossais !)

**Disclaimer** : dans un monde plus juste, dans un monde meilleur, ils seraient à moi, malheureusement, je vis ici et maintenant, alors …

**oOo**

Rodney soupira et se mit à fixer l'objet qui se trouvait devant lui. Il le prit dans ses mains, le tournant dans tous les sens. Il le reposa sur son bureau et se leva. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, sans quitter des yeux l'objet, se passa la main dans les cheveux poussa un autre bruyant et long soupir, se rassit et défit soigneusement l'emballage protégeant l'objet.

Jeannie l'avait plutôt bien choisi. En cuir noir, simple, sans fioritures, de belle facture. Il le caressa un moment,

Okay, il pouvait faire ça, pas de problème, les doigts dans le nez, hey, il était un génie, non ?

Il prit une large inspiration et se lança.

« Cher Journal … »

**oOo**

**Episode The Siège, 3 (Sous le feu de l'ennemi)**

15 juillet 2005 (1)

_**Avant l'attaque**_

**Poids** : 71/73 kilos (entre les excitants pour me maintenir éveillé et le stress de l'arrivée des wraith qui m'a littéralement coupé l'appétit, mon corps ne sait plus s'il a grossi ou perdu du poids. Perso, je dirais que j'en ai perdu, enfin, je crois, peut-être, quoique …)

**Nombre de barres chocolatées** : 27 (non, ce n'est pas contradictoire avec ce qui précède ! Tout est question de métabolisme et actuellement, le mien est complètement foutu, incapable de reconnaître la différence d'apport calorique entre une pizza et un yaourt blanc zéro pour cent …)

**Cheveux perdus** : pas la peine de compter, trop déprimant …

**Cheveux blancs Sheppard** : hu, à vue de nez, je dirais une petite dizaine, peut mieux faire.

**Réussite scientifique** : 0 (yeeeepeeee, je suis en train de monter une bombe atomique, ça me rappelle ma sixième … soupirrrrrrrrr, tout ce génie gâché, je hais les wraith ! (3))

**Mort(s) horrible(s) évitée(s)** : 0 (nous serons tous morts dans quelques heures, la question étant, seront nous morts désintégrés, ou bien consommés vivants ? Je me demande s'il reste des citrons au mess … j'ai déjà dit combien je hais les wraith ?)

_**Après l'attaque**_

**Poids** : 73 Kilos (merde, en fin de compte, je n'ai rien perdu ! J'ai couru dans tous les sens et rien, pas un microgramme, j'arrête le sport ... bon, disons que j'arrête de courir dans des situations de pnaique intense)

**Nombre de barres chocolatées** : 3 (bah oui, avec l'arrivée du Daedalus, arrivée de produits frais, voir congelés … sympa les nouveaux Magnum …)

**Cheveux perdus** : No comment …

**Cheveux blancs Sheppard** : argh, aucun ! Ce type m'énerve. Comment peut-il garder ses cheveux intacts, soyeux et tout et tout dans de telles circonstances. Je le déteste (si).

**Réussite scientifique** : voyons voir, E2PZ connecté plus bouclier levé plus Cité sauvée égal _je suis un génie_ ! En attendant, j'espère que Teyla ne dira pas à Sheppard que j'ai éjecté par erreur le chargeur du 9mn … humpf, les armes à feu, ce n'est pas de la science, juste de la technique… je suis au-dessus de tout ça … et puis de toute manière, je ne suis pas un militaire !

**Mort(s) horrible(s) évitée(s)** : 4 (mort par aspiration de mon énergie vitale, mort par désintégration suite à explosion, mort par radiation atomique (ouais, pas super étanche les tank Géniiens …), mort par étouffement (Sheppard m'a pris dans ses bras, c'est là que j'ai pu voir que tout ses cheveux étaient intacts … je hais vraiment ce type).

**TBC **(l'idée est de faire toute la saison …)

(1) Date de la diffusion américaine sur SciFi.

Vous avez du reconnaître Le journal de Bridget Jones, d'Helen Fielding, un succès de librairie de la fin des années 90. Il s'agit du journal intime d'une trentenaire célibataire, en quête, apparemment condamnée, d'amélioration. Bridget cherche désespérément un homme à épouser, elle a peur de mourir toute seule et d'être mangée par un berger allemand. Elle est persuadée que si seulement elle pesait 55 kilos, arrêtait de fumer et arrêtait de jouer la loterie, tout irait bien. Je me suis dit que ce serait amusant de transposer ça dans SGA avec notre psychoté de service, j'ai nommé le docteur Rodney McKay !

(3) Episode Underground/Apparences, saison 1 : nous y apprenons que McKay a construite une bombe atomique (quoique sans uranium …) à 11 ans (ce qui correspond à une classe de sixième en France).


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode Intruder (AI)**

**22 juillet 2005**

**Poids** : 70 kgs. Si, je le jure ! J'ai perdu au moins … deux kilos ! Pas étonnant, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'installer dans mes quartiers qu'il a fallu que je gère crise sur crise … mais hey, le génie doit savoir se plier à certains sacrifices.

**Nombre de barres chocolatées** : voir plus haut. Quand je dis que je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger, c'est nada, rien, zip, pas la moindre petites miettes … et franchement, après avoir vu quelqu'un se faire aspirer dans l'espace on perd son appétit … et ça ne s'arrange pas lorsque vous travaillez toute la journée avec un alien qui se promène tout nu !

**Cheveux perdus** : je viens de passer à _ça_ d'un soleil, je vais sans doute perdre tous mes cheveux … et mes dents aussi … saleté de radiations … d'un autre côté, je ne risque pas de reprendre ces deux kilos, hein, si je n'ai plus de dents … Toujours P-O-S-I-T-I-V-E-R … et penser au sacrifice, c'est ça, je me sacrifie pour, pour … Argh, je hais cette galaxie !

**Cheveux blancs Sheppard** : JE-HAIS-CET-HOMME !

**Réussite scientifique** : virus wraith zéro-McKay 1, Asgard tout nu zéro-McKay 1, et la coupe du monde, que dis-je intergalactique, du génie-incontesté revient à … ?

**Mort(s) horrible(s) évitée(s)** : 4 (mort pas empoisonnement, mort par suffocation, mort par radiation et enfin, n'oublions pas la maintenant célèbre mort par aspiration-de-toute-mon-énergie-vitale-par-alien-ayant-une-coupe-de-cheveux-pire-que-celle-de-Sheppard.)

**TBC **(prochain épisode Runner/Chasse à l'homme).


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode Runner (Chasse à l'homme)**

**29 juillet 2005**

**Poids** : 75 kgs. J'aurais du perdre du poids … en fait, cette fois j'en avais vraiment perdu ! Courir à travers bois, sous une température de plus de 30 degrés, avec une combinaison qui doit bien faire ses dix kilos, tout ça pendant une bonne dizaine d'heures, je mets au défi quiconque de vivre ça sans au moins perdre cinq kilos … d'ailleurs je me sentais plus léger en courant lorsque j'ai du fuir ZombieFord, en tous les cas, je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite … et d'ailleurs, cette course est aussi la preuve que j'avais perdu du poids (soit elle en est la cause, soit elle en est le résultat) !

**Nombre de barres chocolatées** : 35. Cette fois, ce n'est pas ma faute. Comme j'avais perdu du poids, mon aspect devait être terrible. Cinq kilos, je vous dis, peut-être même plus ! … ça vous change un homme … un peu comme ses malheureux au sortir des camps, j'offrais une bien triste mine, bref Carson a annoncé que je ne sortirais pas de l'infirmerie tant que je n'aurais pas repris un peu de poids (j'en avais donc perdu, CQFD). Et Sheppard, en bon CO, s'est mis en devoir de m'apporter de quoi me sustenter, du coup j'ai tout repris, donc techniquement c'est de sa faute pour les 75 kgs et les 35 barres. Ceci dit, je me demande encore pourquoi Carson a remercié « pour son aide » Sheppard lorsque je suis sorti …

**Cheveux blancs Sheppard** : je commence sérieusement à suspecter l'existence de deux stocks distincts : celui de gel fixant (inévitable avec des cheveux qui défient la théorie de la gravité) et celui de Diacolor (ouais, « parce que je le vaux bien ! ») (4).

**Cheveux perdus** : je me demande si je peux régler les scanners pour détecter des molécules de colorant pour cheveux … je vais mettre Zélenka sur le coup (pas kavanaugh, il est capable de garder les flacons qu'il trouve … je le suspecte lui aussi d'être un de ses adorateurs du « cheveu sacré », comme Sheppard).

**Réussite scientifique** : 0. J'ai passé des heures dans une forêt à marcher, à courir et, accessoirement, à essayer de rester en vie (entre un Major jouant les gros bras et un Lieutenant jouant les illuminés, croyez moi, j'ai eu fort à faire) je suis un génie, pas un _magicien_.

**Mort(s) horrible(s) évitée(s)** : 3,5 (mort par radiation (et encore un soleil, un !), mort par balle, mort par afflux de sang au cerveau (Carson m'assure qu'il n'y a aucune séquelle possible mais si jamais je ne suis pas capable de sauver Atlantis lors de la prochaine crise, Sheppard n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à cet homme des cavernes qu'il nous a ramené … ou à Ford, en fait, j'ignore lequel des deux avait construit ça, de toutes manières, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont l'air très sains d'esprit), _presque_-mort entre les mains du susnommé homme des cavernes (lorsqu'il m'a détaché, il n'a pris aucune précaution, ma tête aurait pu heurté un rocher ! Et cette fois, ma précieuse matière grise aurait été irrémédiablement perdue !).

**TBC **(prochain épisode Condemned/les condamnées).

(4) Diacolor : colorant pour cheveux sans ammoniaque de marque, vous l'aurez deviné, L'Oréal, LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode Duet (A corps perdu)**

**Note : **petit dialogue McKay-Cadman. Les mots en italique dénotent les pensées de Cadman.

**5 Août 2005**

**Pendant le partage de son corps avec Cadman**

**Poids** : est-ce que je dois compter celui de Cadman avec moi ? Je veux dire, cette fille doit bien peser … _Hey ! Ca va McKay, vous oubliez que petit 1) je vous ai vu tout nu et que vous n'êtes pas précisément un poids léger (mignonnes petites poignées d'amour ceci dit …) petit 2) je sais ce que vous, vous pesez … il m'a bien fallu trente minutes pour faire faire trois malheureux km à vos 75 kilos ! _… trois km, TROIS ! Mais vous êtes folle ! Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ! Et puis je ne fais pas 75 kilos, un petit 73 tout au plus … Poignées d'amour vraiment ?

**Nombre de barres chocolatées** : 12 … _Yeah, encore heureux que j'étais là, sinon toutes les réserves du Daedalus y passaient_ … et un peu plus, moi j'étais victime d'une terrible crise d'hypoglycémie … _Héhooo, poignées d'amour par ici, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Vivez sur vos réserves Rodney, pas sur celle de toute l'expédition !_

**Cheveux blancs Sheppard** : _je me demande comment il fait pour encore avoir des cheveux après deux ans passés à vos côtés_ … la ferme Cadman.

**Cheveux perdus** : _Ah là en revanche je me demande comment vous faites pour_ … LA FERME CADMAN !

**Réussite scientifique** : _voyons, voyons, le compte devrait être rapide … Oh, mais bien sûr : AUCUNE ! Vu que je suis toujours coincée là-dedans et_ … Cadman, je vous jure que si vous ne la fermez pas je … _Oh ça va McKay, vous croyez qu'un type qui n'est même pas capable de passer une soirée avec une fille m'impressionne ? _

**Mort(s) horrible(s) évitée(s)** : 2. La fameuse mort par « alien-suceur-d'énergie-vitale » et n'oublions pas la merveilleuse intervention de cette bonne vieille Europe … _Bon sang Rodney ! Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez aussi peu d'amis, le docteur Zelenka est_ … un abruti qui fréquente un peu trop les militaires s'il se met à tirer d'abord et penser après ! _Rodney_ … oui, quoi ! … _La ferme_.

**Après …**

**Poids** : léger, léger, léger … me voici enfin libéré d'un grand poids (et quand je dis grand …)

**Nombre de barres chocolatées** : 43. Ok, ça doit être un record mais c'est de sa faute ! D'abord, elle m'a fait faire de l'exercice (et j'ai toujours un petit creux après …) et puis au mess, elle m'a obligé à manger des légumes verts et des trucs sains. Quelle horreur …

**Cheveux blancs Sheppard** : héhéhéhéhé … Zélenka m'a dit qu'il avait été tout perturbé lorsqu'il a du choisir entre mon signal et celui de Cadman, ça doit bien valoir, disons, cinq cheveux blancs.

**Cheveux perdus** : aucun (ce qui tient du miracle …).

**Réussite scientifique** : 1, Dieu merci ! (Utilisation de la porte pour initier la rematérialisation)

**Mort(s) horrible(s) évitée(s)** : lesquelles les miennes, ou bien celles de Cadman, parce que je dois dire que le l'aurais bien (**rature illisible**) cette petite (**rature illisible**).

**TBC **(prochain épisode Condemned (Les condamnés)).


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode Condemned (Les condamnés)**

**12 août 2005**

**Poids** : 72 kilos. Et dire qu'il faut que je sois enfermé dans une colonie pénitentiaire pour perdre du poids … ceci dit, leur bouffe n'était pas mauvaise, enfin, d'après Ronon … en tous les cas, elle sentait bon mais bien entendu nos gentils geôliers étaient plus intéressés à jouer aux pervers (non franchement les lanières de cuir autour du cou et les bras attachés par des barres en bois ça fait vraiment, vraiment Club SM …) qu'à nous nourrir.

**Nombre de barres chocolatées** : avant 32 (hey, je me remettais doucement d'une semaine de « ménage à deux » avec Cadman … d'ailleurs rien que d'y penser j'ai faim, alors disons 33). Pendant, zéro (une chance que je n'ai pas eu de malaise hypoglycémique), après 29 (j'avais besoin de reprendre des forces).

**Cheveux blancs Sheppard** : j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait essayé de jouer à « casser du bois avec son genou » et que le morceau de bois était sorti grand vainqueur … et ça, juste en face de Teyla … est-ce que ça peut conduire à des cheveux blancs ? … rouge de honte ça en revanche, c'est sûr.

**Cheveux perdus** : Radek travaille toujours sur un détecteur de produits capillaires … je détiendrais bientôt le secret de la chevelure « toujours-brune-malgré-constantes-menaces-de-mort » de Sheppard !

**Réussite scientifique** : 1 (techniquement, deux, la première lorsque j'ai réussi à faire fonctionner le DHD, la seconde pour le lancement du drone … je me demande si la perte de mes cheveux est proportionnelle aux efforts que je déploie lors des missions pour sauver tout le monde …je perds des cheveux par poignées à chaque miracle … je vais demander à Radek de se presser un peu …

**Mort(s) horrible(s) évitée(s)** : 3 (MPAEV (ou « mort par aspiration d'énergie vitale » autant donner un acronyme à celle-ci je sens qu'elle va devenir une habituée …), mort après torture SM (dire que je rêve de mourir entouré de créatures blondes en petite tenue serait un peu exagéré (j'aimerais autant ne pas mourir du tout, merci) mais mourir avec des vision de cuir et de chaînes, brrrr, mort par explosions).

**TBC **(prochain épisode Trinity/L'expérience interdite).


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode Trinity (L'expérience interdite).**

**19 août 2005**

Rodney entra dans ses quartiers. Il se sentait vidé, physiquement et moralement. Il s'était excusé auprès de tout ceux qu'il avait déçu, tout ceux qui avaient cru en lui, en ses capacités et qu'il avait soit ignorés, soit insultés, soit … manipulés. Il avait été si sûr de lui, si sûr …

Il posa sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Sur le bureau se trouvait son journal. Il prit celui-ci, s'installa sur son lit et l'ouvrit à une nouvelle page. Il posa son stylo sur celle-ci et commença à écrire la date …

_« (…) Je vous ai gardé pour la fin, parce que franchement, je détesterais penser que les récents évènements ont de manière permanente, entaché la foi que vous avez en mes capacités, ou votre confiance en moi. Si c'est le cas, j'espère que je pourrais vous prouver que je la mérite toujours »_

_Le Colonel le fixait, son regard distant. Il finit par lui répondre._

_« Ca pourrait prendre un peu de temps. »_

_Rodney sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il avait cru que le Colonel lui pardonnerait, qu'il accepterait de lui donner une seconde chance._

_Sheppard entra dans le transporteur et se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Mais je suis sûr que vous y parviendrez, si vous vous en donnez la peine. » (5)_

Le stylo resta figé sur le papier puis une tâche apparue sur celui-ci, brouillant le mot écrit là.

Rodney fixait la tâche qui fut bientôt rejointe par une autre, puis une autre … Il referma le journal, le serra contre sa poitrine et s'allongea sur son lit, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues en regardant le soleil se coucher sur l'Océan d'Atlantica.

**Désolée mais je ne suis par arrivée à faire du comique avec ce zode qui m'a un peu trop marquée (surtout cette fameuse scène de fin). Tu vois Bayas je te l'avais dit que tu serais déçue, désolée !(Rieval rougie jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et pries ses lectrices de l'excuser)**

**TBC **(prochains épisodes Instinct et Conversion (mutation) que je vais traiter ensembles à mon retour de vacances, en attendant, **Auvi** devrait être comblée, elle a de la lecture, LOL !).

(5) Traduction de l'échange entre McKay et Sheppard à la fin de l'épisode Trinity (voir la VO sur le site de Gateshiponenet).


	7. Chapter 7

**_Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, LOL. Bref, ce petit chapitre est pour Auvi qui me réclame une suite régulièrement ... Enjoy !_**

**Episode Instinct (Instinct) et Conversion (Mutation)**

**9 septembre 2005**

**Poids** : 79 kgs (et quelques grammes qui ne valent pas la peine d'être mentionnés). _TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE_ ! Je veux dire, si le _grannnnnnd_ Colonel Sheppard n'avait pas comme d'habitude voulu jouer au héros, il n'aurait pas été attaqué par VampirElia et il n'aurait pas fini en insectoïde bleu particulièrement écœurant et je n'aurais pas eu à partir à la chasse aux insectes encore plus écœurants et j'aurais gardé mon appétit et je ne me serais pas jeté sur les barres au chocolat après qu'il soit redevenu normal ! Marre.

**Nombre de barres chocolatées** : voir ci-dessus.

**Cheveux blancs Sheppard** : ce type s'est transformé en insecte-reptile. Tout y était : la couleur, les yeux, les écailles, tout ? Je vous le donne en mille, qu'est-ce qu'il avait toujours fièrement plantés sur le dessus de la tête, noirs et hirsutes ? Pourquoi ai-je l'image de Caliméro dans la tête, hein ?

**Cheveux perdus** : d'après vous ! J'ai failli être bouffé par un wraith juste avant de faillir être bouffé par Elia (wraith aussi mais en pire, merci Carson l'apprenti sorcier) et n'oublions pas le presque bouffé par des insectes wraith … je hais les wraiths …

**Réussite scientifique** : hey, il faut bien aussi en laisser un peu aux autres … ce devait être le jour de gloire de Carson, non vraiment l'épuisette à œufs wraihtbug qu'il nous a inventée avait toute ses chances pour un prix Nobel …Yo Carson !

**Mort(s) horrible(s) évitée(s)** : se reporter au point sur les cheveux perdus … j'ai déjà dit combien je haïssais les wraiths ?

**TBC ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Merci pour vos reviews ! Vl'à une petite suite dédiés aux sœurs terribles (elles se reconnaîtront …)_**

**oOo**

**Episode Aurora**

**19 septembre 2005**

**Poids** : j'ai vérifié. Trois fois. Pas maigri, pas grossi. Alors est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi j'avais l'air d'un hippopotame dans ce foutu uniforme blanc (je continue à penser que les Anciens étaient meilleurs scientifiques qu'esthètes) alors que MONSIEUR Sheppard avait l'air … avait l'air … du Capitaine Kirk !! Comme d'habitude. Mais hey, pour une fois, la technique « viens par ici ma mignonne » n'a pas fonctionné. Oui, oui, je sais que techniquement, il s'agissait d'un wraith et pas d'une atlante, mais bon, ça rassure de voir que l'effet Fluffy Hair ne marche pas à tous les coups.

**Cheveux blancs Sheppard** : rien. Fluffy Hair susnommés impeccables. Théoriquement impossible. Même Einstein deviendrait fou ! Ce n'est pas EMC2 mais Fluffy hairL'Oréal parce-que-je-le-vaux-bien. Il me reste juste à le prouver … et quelque chose me dit que ce sera plus difficile que pour la théorie de la relativité. Je relève le challenge, après tout, je suis un génie, non ?

**Cheveux perdus** : tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve petit 1) poursuivi dans les couloirs de l'Aurora par un wraith pas content que nous ayons mis fin à sa carrière de doublure, petit 2) menacé de destruction imminente par un militaire qui aime que les choses fassent boument, peu importe les conséquences ! Même l'Oréal ne peut rien contre ça … Mon génie non plus d'ailleurs …

**Réussite scientifique** : remise en route des systèmes de survie (à la portée de n'importe crétin avec UN doctorat sauf peut-être de Kavanaugh), connexion au systèmes de communications des capsules de survie (ouais, un peu mieux, disons que Radek aurait pu, _avec mon aide_, y arriver).

**Mort(s) horrible(s) évitée(s)** : MPAEV, mort pas explosion, ce qui nous en fait deux. Hum, plutôt calme cette mission ….

**TBC ….**


End file.
